ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Oh Dear Sister!/Transcript
(Theme Song) It’s the next generation in LazyTown, New tasks every day, Things are upside down here in LazyTown, Adventures just a minute away! (LazyTown: The Next Generation Logo Appears In the screen) Valerie Narrating: “Oh Dear Sister!” (Cuts to Stephanie’s Bedroom) (7:00 AM strikes on her alarm clock and rings) (Stephanie turns the alarm off) (Stephanie wakes up) Stephanie: I’m ready for the day! (Stephanie speeds to the bathroom and brushes her teeth) (Stephanie speeds to her closet and puts on her clothes) Stephanie: Now I’m ready for the day! (Stephanie’s tablet is ringing and “Dancing on the Moon” is playing) Stephanie: I wonder who that is! (Stephanie answers the call) Stephanie: Hello! Valerie: Hi Stephanie! Remember me! Stephanie: Hardly. Who are you? Valerie: How can you not forget your sisters? Stephanie: I’ve been in LazyTown for a long time and I hardly know the events before I was in LazyTown. Valerie: Our dad secretly packed a family picture in your suitcase incase you forget about us. Stephanie: Let me check. Stay in touch. (Stephanie Checks her suitcase) (Stephanie finds Gold Medal) Stephanie: Gold Medal, No. (Stephanie finds Dance Mix) Stephanie: Dance Mix, No. (Stephanie finds family picture) Stephanie: There it is! Stephanie: I found it! Valerie: Now look at it. (Stephanie looks at her family photo) Valerie: Mom, Dad, Ashley, Me, and You! Stephanie: I’m your sister? Valerie: Yes, I am. Incase you don’t know my name, I’m Valerie! Stephanie: So, Valerie. Why we’re you going to call me for? Valerie: I was going to tell you that me and Ashley are coming to LazyTown to visit for 2 days! Stephanie: That sounds great! Valerie: I’m glad your starting to remember us! We will arrive at 8 o’clock! Stephanie: Alright, See you then! (Ends the video call) (Milford walks in Stephanie’s room) Milford: Hey Stephanie! Aren’t you going to eat your breakfast I made you? Who we’re you talking to anyways? Stephanie: My sisters are coming to LazyTown! I didn’t know that I have sisters before. But they finally called me and said that they’re visiting LazyTown for 2 days! I am so excited! Are you? Milford: Oh Yes! I can’t wait to see my other nieces! Stephanie: Really? Milford: No! I was being sarcastic! (Cuts to the living room) Stephanie: How come you don’t like them? Milford: They are nothing but trouble! Stephanie: I guess you don’t even remember them as well. Let me show you a Picture! (Stephanie pulls out the family Photo) (Points at her father) Stephanie: This is my father. Milford: Stanford! My brother! (Stephanie points at her Mom) Stephanie: This is my mom. Milford: Harumi! (Points at Ashley) Stephanie: This is Ashley, The firstborn in the family. Milford: She’s mean. Stephanie: You don’t know what she is like right now. (Points at Valerie) Stephanie: This is Valerie, The middle child. Milford: Whenever I have sweets, she always eats them out. (Stephanie Smiles and Nods) (Points at young her) Stephanie: Finally, this is… Milford: You! Stephanie: That’s right! I’m in the picture. Now I know who my parents and sibling are. Milford: I see! But I’m still not letting them in my property! Because they cause trouble! (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: Does my ears deceive me? Trouble? How about I make some trouble. I make something that can make me invisible again. Like a hood! Or, a power hood! (Robbie Rotten makes an Invisibility hoodie with his magic) Robbie Rotten: Perfect, now it’s the time to mess around! (Cuts to Stephanie’s House) (Stephanie Cleans her house with her super powers) (Milford walks in) Milford: Stephanie! Why are you using your super powers in my house! You know I don’t allow that in my house! Stephanie: Just cleaning the house up since we have no time! I haven’t seen my sisters in a long time! So I want to Impress them! Milford: Okay but be careful! (Cuts to the entrance of LazyTown) Ashley: So, this is what LazyTown looks like? Right? Valerie: Well I don’t see anyone Lazy. This is more like Sporty Town! Ashley: More like Abandoned Town before our long-lost sister came here! Let’s see her! (While They were walking to Milford’s House) Ziggy: Excuse me, who are you? Ashley: Why is that kid fat and eating a lollipop if you call this Sporty Town! Valerie: Lollipop? (Valerie eats the lollipop) Ashley: Valerie! What’s your problem with sweets! Valerie: Sorry! Their pretty addictive! Ashley: Where’s Stephanie’s house anyways! Ziggy: Over There! I bet the Mayor is not happy to see you! Valerie: Uncle Milford is the Mayor? Ziggy: Yes! How did you know that? Valerie: Because we’re Stephanie’s sister? Ziggy: Well, Then, Just Go! (Cuts to Stephanie’s Kitchen) Stephanie: The giant salad for Ashley is done. (Doorbell rings) Stephanie: That must be them! (Stephanie puts on her jacket and goes to the front Door) (Stephanie opens the Front door) Stephanie: Hi Valerie and Ashley! (Ashley frowns a little) Ashley: What’s up sister! We haven’t seen you in the long time! Why didn’t you contact us? Stephanie: I don’t have an international calling card. Valerie: Sounds fair to me! Stephanie: Come in! (Stephanie lets her sisters in) (Cuts to Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: Hehehe! Now let’s go in and cause trouble! (Robbie cloaks himself and sneaks in Stephanie’s House) (Cuts to Stephanie and her sisters) Valerie: So, anything you want to show us? Stephanie: Well, I practiced the American National Anthem every morning at school! Valerie: Show me! Stephanie: Okay! “Oh, say can you see, By the dawn’s early light, what’s so proudly we hailed At the twilight’s last gleaming?” Robbie Rotten: Ow! That voice! Well, I know how to fix that! (Robbie uses his dark magic and pinches Stephanie’s Vocal cords to make her pitch go high) Stephanie: “O’er the land of the free, And the home of the brave!” (Stephanie’s pitch gets higher and breaks the window) (Milford Gasps) Milford: My Window! Stephanie: How did my pitch get higher! I never sang like that before! Ashley: Maybe your ugly town’s school could have a choir class! Stephanie: My pitch has been perfected all the time! Milford: One rule is, don’t sing a high c at my house! Stephanie: Anyways Ashley, do you want, A salad? Ashley: Of course! I love salads! Stephanie: Okay, I will get the salad off the refrigerator! Robbie Rotten: Oh no you don’t! (Robbie turns the salad into a Chocolate Cake) (Stephanie opens the refrigerator) Stephanie: What? Chocolate Cake? Ashley: You’ve got to be kidding me! I don’t eat sweets! Give the whole thing to Valerie! Stephanie: Okay, I will just put it here! (Stephanie puts the chocolate cake on the table) Valerie: Have you danced lately yet? Stephanie: I have been practicing every morning, but ever since you called me, I haven’t gotten a chance! Do you want to see me dance? Valerie: Sure! I haven’t seen you dance in a long time! Milford: Stephanie! If you’re going to dance, be careful. Stephanie: I’m always careful! Ready? Valerie: 3, 2, 1, Dance! (Stephanie dances) Valerie: Cool! (Stephanie continues dancing) Ashley: I’m a little impressed! (Stephanie continues dancing) Robbie Rotten: I don’t think so! (Robbie causes Stephanie to use the super cyclone after spinning) (Robbie throws Stephanie onto the chair causing it to break) (Milford Gasps) Milford: My Chair! (Stephanie gets up) Ashley: How disappointing! (Stephanie starts to cry) Ashley: What? Did the chair broke your spine? Valerie: It’s okay to cry. Stephanie: I hate crying! (Stephanie runs to her room) Valerie: Ashley! What was the big idea of provoking her? (Cuts to Sportacus in his airship) (Sportacus crystal beeps) Sportacus: Someone is in trouble! Detect the incident! Sportacus’s Watch: It’s coming from Stephanie’s House! She is crying in her room! Sportacus: Oh no! If Stephanie cries her superpowers will react! Door! (Door Opens) (Sportacus runs to the door) Sportacus: Air Power! Wings: Air Power Activated! (Sportacus jumps off the door and flies straight to Stephanie’s House) (Sportacus Lands Safely) (Sportacus goes to Stephanie’s house and knocks on the door) Sportacus: Open the door! It’s Sportacus! Milford: Who’s going to get it? Ashley: I can get it! (Ashley goes to the door and opens it) Ashley: Wow! I never seen someone so manly and superhero themed before! Sportacus: You must be Stephanie’s sister! I’m Sportacus! Ashley: I’m glad you know! I’m Ashley! And that over there is Valerie! (Valerie was seen eating chocolate cake) Valerie: Oh! Hi! Sportacus: Where’s Stephanie! I want to talk to her! Milford: She is in her room! Sportacus: Thanks! (Sportacus runs to Stephanie’s room) (Cuts to Stephanie’s room) (Stephanie sits on her bed crying silently) Sportacus: Hey Stephanie! Stephanie: Go away Ashley! Sportacus: It’s me! Sportacus! (Stephanie opens the door for Sportacus) Stephanie: Sportacus! You’re here! Sportacus: That’s right! Wanna talk to me about why you’re crying? (Stephanie Nods) (Stephanie and Sportacus sits on Stephanie’s bed) Stephanie: Well, the reason why I’m crying is because I didn’t listen to Uncle Milford about inviting my sisters to LazyTown. I even broke his window and chair. And I… I… I… I made a terrible Mistake! (Stephanie cries and her superpowers react which almost hit Sportacus) Sportacus: Stephanie! I feel your pain, but can you stop crying? Your super powers are reacting! Stephanie: And how am I supposed to do that? Sportacus: Think of something happy! Sing One of your LazyTown songs from the previous series! Stephanie: I can try! (Twenty Times Ten Remastered Version plays, and Stephanie is singing it) Stephanie: I kind of feel better now! Sportacus: I’m glad you’re starting to be happy! Anything else that troubles you? (Stephanie Thinks) (Cuts to the living room) Sportacus: So, who insulted you? (Stephanie Points at Ashley) Sportacus: Ashley, we need a private talk! (Sportacus and Ashley walks out the door holding hands) Stephanie: Uncle Milford, I’m sorry for disobeying you. I didn’t know what they would be like! Milford: Oh, Stephanie! It’s not your fault at all! Valerie: We were sent here as a reward for graduating high school! (Flashback Starts) Harumi: Girls, I'm proud of you all for passing high school. Stanford: Stephanie will be surprised to see you! Harumi: Ashley, Remember, Be on your best behavior! Valerie, I know how much you wanted to see Stephanie! And now it's your chance! (Flashback Ends) Stephanie: So that explains why you’re in LazyTown for 2 days. Want to go have some fun like in the old days? Valerie: Yeah! Let’s play volleyball! Stephanie: Okay! (Sister Fun Time is playing, And Stephanie is singing it) (Cuts to Sportacus and Ashley) Sportacus: LazyTown is not a place to be rude. It’s a place where everyone should be happy and nice! Ashley: But Sportacus, I don’t know how to be nice! I’m always… Cold. Sportacus: It’s hard not to be cold, But you can try to be nice! Ashley: Can you teach me? Sportacus: Okay! Start off with saying something nice to me! Ashley: Umm… Your handsome and so strong! Sportacus: Nice complements! Ashley: You look so awesome! Sportacus: Thank You! Ashley: I don’t even know what thank you is, But I’m glad you liked it! (Cuts to Stingy and Trixie) Trixie: Alright Stingy! Your learning karate! You got to break the wood with your bare hands! Stingy: And how am I supposed to do that! Trixie: Think of something that made you angry! (Stingy thinks of something that made him angry) Stephanie in Flash Back: Stingy, this is mine! (Stephanie swipes the gold medal from Stingy) Stingy in Flashback: She took my medal! (Next Flashback) Milford in Flashback: The winner is… Stingy in Flashback: Please be me, please be me, please be… Milford in Flashback: Stephanie! Stingy in Flashback: No! (Stingy stops the flashback) (Stingy angrily tries to break the wood) (Ziggy walks in) Ziggy: There you are! (Stingy accidentally hits the cinderblock and breaks his arm) Stingy: OW! MY ARM! Now I have to go to the hospital! Ziggy! I was trying to do karate! Ziggy: I didn’t mean to interrupt but Stephanie has sisters that talked smacked to me and one of them ate my lollipop! Trixie: Stephanie has sisters? Yeah right! Ziggy: No, she really does! Stingy: We are in a middle of Karate class! And you caused me to break your arm! Ziggy: I’ll show you! Stingy: I’m not coming! You broke my arm! Trixie: I will go with you! I mastered in karate! (Cuts to Stephanie and Valerie Playing Volleyball) Stephanie: Ready? Valerie: I’m ready! (Stephanie and Valerie play volleyball) Stephanie: 5-3! Valerie! Wow! I didn’t know your good at volleyball! Have you been practicing? Stephanie: All the time! (Valerie tries to get the ball) Robbie Rotten: You’re not playing another round of volleyball! (Robbie cloaks himself and swipes the ball) Valerie: Um, Stephanie? I don’t think I see the volley ball! Stephanie: What? (Stephanie speeds to Valerie) Stephanie: I didn’t even hit it to hard! (Ziggy and Trixie find Stephanie and Valerie) Ziggy: There she is! She is the one who ate my lollipop! Trixie: Alright Stephanie’s blue sister! Want to piece of me? Valerie: Back off! I mastered in Jujutsu! And I’m a black Belt! Trixie: I have a black belt as well! Let’s settle this! (Trixie and Valerie ran up to each other) (Cuts to Sportacus and Ashley) Sportacus: And that’s why you always have to say Please and Thank You! (Sportacus’s crystal beeps red) Sportacus: Emergency! Ashley! Want to come? Ashley: Sure! Sportacus: Copy what I do! (Sportacus does his signature move while Ashley does it at the same time he does) (Cuts to Trixie and Valerie beating up each other) (Sportacus and Ashley approaches to the situation) Sportacus and Ashley at the same time: Oh no! Jinx! Sportacus: What is going on here? Stephanie: I had nothing to do with this. Ziggy: Stephanie’s Blue Sister ate my lollipop! (Sportacus breaks up the fight) Sportacus: You can’t be fighting each other! Valerie: She started it! Trixie: She ate Ziggy’s Lollipop! Valerie: I did that because I like candy too! Sportacus: Well, I have a solution! (Gets an Apple) Sportacus: Sportscandy! Valerie: An apple is a fruit! Stephanie: Oh Valerie! Silly words can mean anything! Try making one up! Valerie: Okay, Umm… Fitness-Sweets. Stephanie: You did it! Sportacus: Here! (Gives the apple to Valerie) Valerie: I will eat it, But I know that it’s going to do nothing else! (Valerie Eats the Sportscandy otherwise known for apple) (Valerie gets energy) Valerie: Wow, why do I feel so… so… Energized? Stephanie: That’s the source of any sportscandy! Robbie Rotten: I had enough of Sportaflop! (Robbie cloaks himself) Valerie: I’m Valerie! And this is my Sister Ashley over there! Trixie: So, you’re the one who… Sportacus: Calm down! Calm down! I’m teaching her niceness and politeness Trixie: Sorry, I’m Trixie! Ziggy: I’m Ziggy! Ashley: Nice to meet you! (Robbie pulls Sportacus’s leg to make him fall) Ashley: Sportacus, Are you okay? Sportacus: I’m okay! Stephanie: Earlier today that Happened to me! Trixie: I know a guy who can fix this! (Cuts to Pixel’s house) (Pixel Plays his video games) Stephanie: Pixel! Pixel! Pixel: Stephanie? (Stephanie, Valerie, Ashley, Sportacus, Ziggy and Trixie walks in Pixel’s living room) Pixel: Let me guess, you must be Stephanie’s 2 sisters! Correct? Valerie: Correct! And Something weird happened today! Stephanie: Earlier today, My Pitch was Higher, the salad turned into cake, my dancing went out of hand, and Sportacus fell. Pixel: I’m glad you told me that! I have something that will spot the situation. (Pixel pulls out the Electriglasses) Pixel: I call it the electriglasses. It can only be used by Stephanie. It connects with her superpower.! Stephanie: Thanks! (Cuts to the streets) Stephanie: Let’s test this out! (Stephanie puts on the electriglasses) (Electriglasses Activate) Stephanie: It’s Working! (Stephanie Spots Robbie Rotten) Robbie Rotten: Hehehe! They will never find me! Stephanie: I knew it! (Stephanie speeds to Robbie Rotten and pull his hood down which made him visible again) Everyone except Valerie and Ashley: Robbie Rotten! Valerie: Who’s Robbie Rotten? Stephanie: He is a Silly Villain that refuse to let us have fun! Ashley: So that explains everything! Robbie Rotten: Dang It! (Everyone Laughs) Robbie Rotten: I will get you next time! (Robbie walk away) Stephanie: We had a great time together! Sportacus: Ashley, you can sleep with me tonight! Ashley: Thanks! But what about Valerie? Stephanie: She can sleep with me tonight! Pixel: I got to go home and sleep. Trixie: So, do I. Ziggy: It’s getting late! Ashley: Sportacus, do you want to see the Sunset together? Sportacus: Sure! Why Not (Ashley smiles and laughs) (Bing Bang starts) Stephanie: “Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Funny words I say when I am Dancing! Bing Bang Digerigerdong! Silly words that can mean anything! Get on up it’s time to dance yeah! It’s so much fun being up on the feet! So, we go up, up, Do the jump! Move around and clap your hands together! Down, down Turn around! Having fun is what it’s all about!” (Cuts to Robbie Rotten’s Layer) Robbie Rotten: I am so fed up right now! (Robbie Angrily sits on his couch causing the couch to break) Category:LazyTown Category:Universal Kids Category:PBS Kids Sprout Category:Nick Jr. Category:TV-Y7 Category:Transcripts Category:Episode Transcripts Category:Nickelodeon